Bimbo Baby
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – A pretty little golden flower whose head is filled with nothing but idle daydreams. Or so it seems, but haven’t you heard that you can’t judge a book by its cover? slight Sasuke/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – A pretty little golden flower whose head is filled with nothing but idle daydreams. Or so it seems, but haven't you heard that you can't judge a book by its cover? (slight Sasuke/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for ages, ever since I saw the way a lot of people hate on Ino. So I decided to use their ignorance to me own advantage.

**Muse:** You know I have no idea what she's talking about. But then I don't think anyone ever does.

_Dedi:_ Uh-hu. Well this fic is dedicated to **Yoruichi 'Ino'** as a lot of the inspiration for it came from reading what she had to say about Ino on her profile page. So **Yoruichi 'Ino'**, this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Look at me,  
You can take it all because this face is free,  
Maybe next time use your eyes and look at me,  
I'm a drama queen if that's your thing baby,  
I can even do reality,_

* * *

**Bimbo Baby**

It is yet another of those gorgeous sunny summer Konoha days that seem to last all year round. The sky is the perfect porcelain chin blue that seems to stretch on forever, with so much as a whisp of cloud to spoil the view. On days like that it is easy to forget that most of the people who inhabit this place are highly skilled ninja; trained killing machines.

In the bustling Market Square a young blonde woman sits on a wall watching the world pass by. At first glance she looks like the stereotypical Barbie doll. Long platinum blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands left free falling into light pupiless baby blue eyes. Her face is flawlessly made up, black mascara coats long thick lashes, a shimmer of gold accentuates her high cheek bones and a light clear gloss adorns her full lips.

Her outfit is perfectly designed to show off her slim athletic body. A short dark purple skirt shows off the amazing length of her leg and from where she has been sat down it has ridden up just a little too far to be considered descant. Her holter neck top, also in the dark purple shade that complements her fair skin, reveals to the North much cleavage and to the South the bright stone glittering in her navel.

People walking past look at the attractive female who is seemingly flaunting herself without shame. Some shoot covetous looks in her direction, while others blatantly stare lust showing clearly in greedy eyes and hungry mouths and some glances that come her way are filled with venom and spite. She responds to them all the same, giving the sweet slightly vacant smile that she spent years in front of the mirror perfecting.

To those who don't know her and even to most the do she is the very image of the superficial dumb blonde. Those who think kindly of her, the friends that know no better say of her that she is sweet and carrying person, attractive as hell, she's just not what you'd call smart and maybe becoming a ninja was not the right thing for her to do. After all ninja are meant to be cunning, able to quickly evaluate a situation and come up with a plan. They must think on their feet and that's not something that can be learned by sitting before a mirror. But still, they say, you have to admit she is a beauty even if she isn't quite as intelligent as she could be.

Then there are those people whose looks are filled with hatred and whose words are cruel and meant to hurt. In voices that they do not bother to lower they say of the blonde that she is nothing more than a common whore. Snide comments are made about how she has long persuade the village heartthrob, of how she has done everything short of crawling into his bed. They say of her that she is thick and stupid, that someone as weak as she is has no right to call themselves a kunoichi of Konoha.

To all this she still just responds with that same warm slightly perplexed smile. All of her life people have thought of her as some sort of chine doll; a perfectly painted face and an empty head. Fragile and weak, don't drop her or she will brake. A silly little Barbie girl who's too attractive for her own good and doesn't have enough brains to fill an egg cup. It is like water off of a ducks back, the whispered insults and the sympathetic looks.

--

Growing up the blonde girl was dotted on by her father, her only parent, she was quite literally daddy's little princess. A beautiful, angelic child, people were forever cooing over the perfect golden girl with the brilliant blue eyes. But from a young age she found her sweet image hampering her, preventing her from doing the things she wished to. Had she been old enough to understand she would have realised that what she wanted was for those around her to see that there was a keen mind behind the dazzling smile.

From the age of seven onwards she rebelled against the confines of her life. Trying to become more and more of a tomboy and in doing so shed the superficial persona she seemed to have gained. But try as she did, people still continued to treat her as if she were just a walking, talking living doll. It was only by chance that she came to realise how useful this mask she wore could be.

A few months before her eleventh birthday, an average day at Konoha's academy and a dark haired boy just chanced to look over her shoulder and see her perfect test score. His lips had quirked into something that just for a moment might have been a smile, before he spoke the words that would change the course of her life forever. _"You're not as dumb as you like to let people believe, are you Yamanaka? Deception is one of the greatest weapons a kunoichi can possess…Cleaver girl."_

She had pondered on what he said over the ensuing days, trying to work out what he had been implying with that last cryptic comment. _Cleaver girl_, and the look in his eyes…some strange combination of challenge and pride was the closest she could get. And then waking suddenly in the middle of the night she knew what he was saying, how she could use her image of the blonde bimbo to her advantage.

As a child growing up she had always learned that you had to tell the truth, but as a ninja she had leaned that while you have to tell the truth you don't have to be honest. What people perceive to be true is quite often found to be wrong and from that day on Ino Yamanaka had built her career on what people about her.

--

Konoha is a busy popular place, people are always coming and going. Stopping for a few days before moving on, and most will take with them the memory of a young woman, prettier than most if not all that bright and if asked her name they will say 'Oh, Ino Yamanaka.' And then they will stop and think and will probably say it's a funny that such a little beauty has a name meaning 'pig' still in all likelihood she has no idea. And so, in this way word is spread of a ninja from the hidden leaf village who has rare beauty, which makes up for what she lacks in brains.

And all the while the perceived Barbie doll continues to smile and wonders at how easy it is to deceive people who never bother to take that vital second look. Snap decisions about Ino Yamanaka have been the downfall of many. She feeds the rumours of her stupidity, a target finds out that the ninja on his tail is only at best a mediocre bimbo and they are disinclined to see her as a threat. For the people who know the blonde the story, however is rather different.

In the event someone were to ask one Shikamaru Nara his opinion of the girl who has been his team-mate a life long friend, the lazy genius would most likely simply roll his eyes and mutter that she was troublesome and leave it at that. He was not one for wasting his time on idle gossip and it was only natural that he wouldn't wish to speak about the weak link in his team. Not even the very observant would catch the faintest glimmer of pride in those dark eyes or the way the corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly. When it came to his blonde haired friend the shadow possesses found it best to say as little as possible.

Supposing the person asked was the sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, he would probably look up puzzled his face clearly saying that he was too busy running a village to chit-chat about one of his ninja. If pressed he would probably rattle off a few, not all the impressive states, and then ask if there was a point to this conversation before politely but firmly having the person removed from his office. Never once would he bring out the folder showing just how many S-ranked missions one of his finest ninja had undertaken. After all some things were better left unsaid.

Sakura Haruno would probably snort with derision if questioned about Ino Yamanaka. She would describe the blue eyed blonde as her sometime friend and sometime rival. Though not much of a rival, the pink haired young woman would say, sure some people would say that the pig was better looking than she was, beauty is only skin deep after all where as ugly goes to the bone. People would look at the confident smile of the female who trained under the fifth Hokage, and think that she was right when she said that Yamanaka would never be able to steal her Sasuke-kun. The Haruno would always seem to forget to mention the missions when only the combination of her strength and Ino's quick thinking had got them out alive. But than again keeping secrets is just what girlfriends do.

Now Kiba Inuzuka would probably give a smirk revealing the tip of each canine, and nodding his head would say something like, 'Oh yes, Ino Yamanaka. Not the smartest chick ever, but with a body like hers, who needs brains?' He never did tell those who asked about the recognisance missions he was frequently sent on with the _blonde bimbo_. At how effective her family jutsu was on those missions when they needed to collect Intel. Nor did he ever once mention the damage he had seen her cause with her Mind Body Disturbance Technique. After all some things it just doesn't pay to talk about.

If, on his rare visits to Konoha the Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku was questioned, if he chose to reply at all would probably murmur some thing about vaguely hearing the name in connected to the Nara boy who was enamoured of his sister. He might then raise one, non-existent brow in silent question before continuing on his way as if there had been no interruption. Mentioning the times he has requested the assistants of the ninja in question, is not something he feels the need to talk about. Her ability to infiltrate the minds of those around her was a rare and valuable gift, and one he was not above calling on when the need arose. But he would not freely talk of his own village's best kept secrets and sees no reason why he should there for give out information on those belonging to his allies.

Sasuke Uchiha if question would probably look confused until he was told just whom the person in question was, then if he responded at all would just mutter something about 'persistent fangirls always trying to get into his bed'. And then he would walk away acting for the entire world as if he had no interest in the blonde female in question. As if he does not consider her to be one of the most talented kunoichi in Konoha, if not in the whole of Fire Country. He didn't say of the times in battle when he'd seen her push herself far beyond her limits, when pure guts and determination would force her back to her feet, prepared to fight and defend to her last breath.

The last Uchiha never said how each time she was sent on a seduction mission it killed him a little inside or how in spite of her skill he would worry and fret over her safe return. He never told a soul about how addictive were her sweet kisses or how it felt as if he had finally come home when he held her in the safety of his arms. Sasuke didn't once say how long and lonely the nights seemed when she was not lying beside him. For the truth was she was not one of the many girls trying to get into his bed, she was the one who had let him into her own. But some things were best kept on a need to know bases, and no else needed to know.

It seemed that there were many things about Ino Yamanaka that were destined to remain unspoken, and as for the things that were said…_Blonde Bimbo_. People were so quick to take things at face value, and that's just how Konoha's best-kept secret liked to keep it.

* * *

Lamb: Is it good, bad or something in-between? It's too late, well early, and I'm too high on caffeine to be able to tell.

**Muse:** It's just like everything else you've ever written, a complete load of mind numbing gibberish.

_Dedi:_ Someone please hit him with a rock. But, **Yoruichi 'Ino'**, we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
